httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
'''Crystal '''is a Gronckle who lives on Dragon Island along with her rival and mate, Quartz. History Crystal was seen fighting Quartz while the Dragon Riders were training on Dragon Island, before being distracted by quartz crystals. At some point between the events of Defenders of Berk and Race to the Edge, Quartz and Crystal had become a mated pair and had laid eggs. However, only one managed to hatch successfully, producing their son Gem, of whom the two were fiercely protective. They continued to live on Dragon Island until all three Gronckles were captured during a Dragon Hunter raid of the island. They were held for several weeks and suffered horrendous abuse, leaving them with several scars on their bodies and a great dislike of humans. However, the trio's time in captivity would soon end during a plan co-created by Johann and Dragon Hunter leader Viggo Grimborn. This plan involved the release of a group of scarred dragons, including the three Gronckles, to attack Johann's ship in an attempt to distract the Riders and enable Ryker Grimborn to attack the edge. Quartz was seen gnawing on Johann's sail while Crystal tried to attack the man. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs arrived to help, still believing Johann to be their ally, and managed to chase the dragons away from the ship. Quartz, Crystal, and Gem then settled down on Forest Island with the rest of the scarred dragons. When the Riders and Johann proceeded to follow the dragons to Forest Island, Fishlegs was briefly trapped within the group of scarred dragons. During the Riders' attempts to rescue him, Fishlegs realized that Gem was choking on a rock that he had attempted to swallow. He attempted to remove the rock from the young Gronckle's throat. Quartz and Crystal both initially believed that Fishlegs was attempting to hurt Gem and moved forward to defend him. However, when they saw that Fishlegs had simply removed the rock that Gem was choking on from his throat, they desisted in their attack. Later, after Hiccup successfully revealed to the leader of the scarred dragons, a Deadly Nadder named Scardian, that he and the other Riders were allies of the dragons, Quartz and Crystal, having left Gem safely behind on Forest Island, joined the returning Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs in defending the Edge from Ryker's attack, along with all of the other scarred dragons. Both Quartz and Crystal used their lava blasts to attack the Dragon Hunters and, with the aid of the Riders, their dragons, and the other scarred dragons, managed to drive them away from the Edge. After the battle was won, Quartz and Crystal returned to Forest Island, where they reunited with Gem and remained from then on. Trivia * Both Crystal and Quartz are based off the two Gronckles battling in The Night and The Fury, who both had an affinity for quartz crystals, which is where their names come from. They are also based off of the two similarly colored Gronckles that appeared in Edge of Disaster Part 1 and Edge of Disaster Part 2, although these haven't been officially confirmed to be the same individuals. * To avoid confusion between the two, Crystal is the blue Gronckle on the right side of the image. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon characters Category:Wild dragons Category:Boulder Class dragons Category:Medium-sized Dragons Category:Logo8th's Dragons Category:Adoptable dragons Category:Females